


En las pequeñas cosas

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, a few cameos - Freeform, fashion designer Shimizu, photographer Yachi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Cuando Hinata sugiere que debería fotografiar a Shimizu-senpai para su proyecto de fin de curso, Hitoka sabe que no es más que una idea disparatada y que no lo dice enserio.Shimizu es estudiante de tercer año, una de las chicas más bonitas de todo el campus y si se acuerda de Hitoka es, únicamente, porque ayuda en las tardes en la biblioteca, dónde Hitoka ha necesitado muchas veces de su asistencia.Por eso resulta inesperado cuando es Shimizu quien se acerca a su mesa yes Shimizuquien pide la ayuda de Hitoka con su proyecto.





	En las pequeñas cosas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).



> Yo, llegando meses después a la fiesta y, al menos, cargando regalos en mis brazos: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Y VARIOS MESES, QUERIDA MON. XDXDXD. Soy lo peor del universo, pero no se puede negar que no hay mayor sorpresa que aquella que llega fuera de fecha!!! Cuando esta prompt me vino a la mente, sabia que era para ti, así que espero que te guste <3 
> 
> Hace varios meses, descubrí que no había ningún model/photographer au para kiyoyachi, y decidí hacer algo al respecto , y esto fue el resultado. Mis conocimientos de fotografía (y de moda!) son bastante amateurs, y aunque intenté investigar al respecto, sabrán perdonar cualquier discordancia que pueda haber aquí. Mis agradecimientos como siempre a frozenyogurt, que sin ella nada de esto existiría. 
> 
> Sin más, espero que les guste, que las managers merecen mucho más amor!!!

 

_“Si pudiera decirlo con palabras,_

_no iría todos los días cargado con mi cámara”._

**Lewis Hine**

   


  
 

  
 

―¿Y a ti? ¿Te han dado las instrucciones para el trabajo de fin de curso?

Sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca de la universidad, Hitoka traza las líneas que las sombras de los árboles dejan sobre su cuaderno de bosquejos, muerde su lápiz conteniendo un suspiro y cuando lo apoya se encuentra con la mirada inquisitiva de Hinata. Sobre su nariz descansan dos manchas de pintura, casi idénticas, como pequeños lunares de color verde. Hitoka aprieta los labios y contiene la risa, al tiempo que su mejor amigo pasa el reverso de su mano para limpiarlas inconscientemente. Una estela deja su traza por sus mejillas, casi como un rastro de guerra. Ciertamente, el taller de dibujo y pintura de la universidad siempre le pareció un campo de batalla y Hinata siempre está preparado para salir victorioso. Es más de lo que puede decir Hitoka de sus propias batallas.

―Tenemos que hacer una exposición para la clase de fotografía ―dice, en medio de un lamento, cuando los ojos de Hinata no se desvían de ella y no puede ignorar más su pregunta―. Más un informe del estudio de la misma, autoevaluación y crítica. Diez páginas, mínimo.

―Suena agotador. ¡Pero, tus fotografías son magníficas, Yacchan, te irá genial!

―Será una catástrofe.

Hitoka lleva dos días, un par de horas y otro par de minutos pensando en ello, desde que Takeda-sensei había anunciado las instrucciones con entusiasmo, como si les estuviera otorgando el pasaje del curso y no una sentencia final sobre el mismo. _Un desastre inminente_ , lo puede sentir en sus venas: un frío terso que le hace esconder el rostro contra la mesa y mascullar una queja intangible.

―Lo digo enserio, Yacchan. ¡Será _guaaau_ y genial y y y…! ¡Y todos quedarán impresionados! ―la voz de Hinata resuena fuerte y clara contra sus oídos, cargada de sinceridad. Hitoka puede imaginar su sonrisa y aquello sólo le hace sentir peor. No hay nada que le cause mayor disgusto que decepcionar a sus amigos. Hinata sacude una de sus coletas con su mano, su risa aún en el aire, su voz más sincera y llena de confianza cuando agrega―: Serás la mejor, Yacchan.

Hitoka levanta la mirada lo suficiente para ver la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, las manchas de pintura que rasca sin prestarle atención contra su mejilla, el libro que tiene abandonado desde hace unos quince minutos echado a un lado. Hitoka deja escapar un suspiro y evita la tentación de volver a esconderse entre sus brazos contra la mesa.

―No tengo la menor idea sobre qué hacerla. Tiene que _comunicar_ algo, pero ¿no es que todo el arte y el diseño tienen que comunicar algo? ¿Qué clase de premisa es esa, Hinata-kun?

Hinata se lleva una mano a la barbilla, con gesto pensativo escanea la biblioteca y considera su pregunta seriamente. Hitoka siente cómo la presión en su pecho―el terror a perder el curso, tener que abandonar la universidad, volver a casa de su madre cargando con el fracaso―se disipa en una ligera sonrisa que no llega a ser.

―Podrías fotografiar la biblioteca, siempre estás tomando fotos de ella, aunque… ―considera Hinata en voz alta―, _hm_ …―Hitoka lo ve acercar su rostro hacia ella hasta casi chocar sus frentes, el brillo de sus ojos pícaros como cuando se mete con Kageyama-kun― o… podrías fotografiar a la asistente de la biblioteca… ya sabes… ―su voz se vuelve minúscula―, _a Shimizu-senpai_.

―¡HINATA! ―Eso sí la hace levantar el rostro de la mesa, con las mejillas encendidas. Sus manos tapan los labios de Hinata por impulso―: _Shhhhhhhhh, calla_. ¡¿Y si alguien te escucha?!

Acaba bien bajito. Hinata se ríe con los dientes entre sus dedos. ¡Todo es tan fácil para él! Ya podría él encargarse de su exposición si tanta risa le causa.

También podría tomarse más seriamente el vergonzoso enamoramiento que Hitoka tiene con Shimizu-senpai, la estudiante de tercer año que trabaja en la biblioteca algunas tardes y cuyos horarios Hitoka definitivamente no ha aprendido de memoria.

Su mejor amigo sigue sonriendo, Hitoka se siente completamente expuesta ante su mirada. ¡Hinata la conoce tan bien!

―No te preocupes, ella no puede escucharme desde donde está ―le dice cómplice, con un guiño, un susurro enredado entre las manos de Hitoka en la mesa. Hitoka lo ve levantar el rostro y mirar hacia un punto en algún lugar detrás de ella―. Salvo que siga avanzando hacia aquí.

―¡¿EH?!

No se siente muy orgullosa de la exclamación que escapa a sus labios y vuelve a esconder el rostro entre sus brazos avergonzada. Por todos los dioses, espera que el resto de los estudiantes no la estén mirando ahora. Hinata le da un par de palmadas en la cabeza y luego se echa hacia atrás en su silla.

―No te preocupes, Yacchan, mis labios están sellados.

―¿Enserio viene hacia aquí? ―pregunta pequeña, obligándose a no mirar.

―¿Eso parece?

Hitoka se siente aún menos orgullosa del lamento agudo que esconde entre sus labios. El universo debe estar en su contra si hoy, que Hitoka está en el más desesperado de sus estados, resulta ser el día que Shimizu-senpai viene a su mesa. No tendría que haber ido a la universidad hoy. No, mejor no tendría que haber ido en toda la semana. Quizás debería considerar directamente volver a Miyagi.

Hinata la mira significativamente desde donde se mece en su silla y Hitoka deja ir un suspiro, concentrándose en respirar y calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Shimizu-senpai alcanza la mesa sólo una exhalación después, lo sabe porque Hinata apoya correctamente la silla contra el suelo y exclama un apresurado―: _¡Shimizu-senpai!_ ―como si a él también le hubiera tomado por sorpresa su presencia.

―Buenas tardes, Hinata-kun ―el saludo de Shimizu es cortés. Hitoka levanta el rostro inmediatamente de la mesa, endereza su cuerpo y lleva una mano para acomodar los cabellos que salen dispersos de su cabeza. Hitoka no quiere ni imaginar lo desprolija que se ve. ¡De todos los días! Shimizu vuelve su rostro hacia ella, sus labios curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa―. Hitoka-chan. Hola.

―Hola. ―Hitoka siente que la voz no sale de su garganta, pero se esfuerza por obligar a su cuerpo a inclinarse levemente, a que sus pulmones conjuren suficiente aire para articular un―: _Shimizu-senpai_ ―con un par de segundos de retraso.

Shimizu sonríe, lleva un mechón de sus cabellos atrás de su oreja y sus ojos se llenan de arruguitas pequeñas que Hitoka no puede dejar de mirar. La risa no llega a sus labios, pero Hitoka siente sus mejillas tornarse de un color carmín capaz de competir con los cabellos de Hinata. Shimizu-senpai es la chica más bonita de todo el campus y Hitoka aún no sabe cómo comportarse junto a ella.

―Lamento molestarlos, sé que están estudiando pero me preguntaba si podía hablarte un momento, Hitoka-chan.

―¿A mí?

―Si no hay problema, puedo volver en otro momento si…

―No hay problema, Shimizu-senpai.

Es Hinata quien responde por ella, su sonrisa amplia y brillante. Hitoka se limita a asentir en dirección a Shimizu, aún demasiado sorprendida y deslumbrada por su presencia.

―Yo ya estaba por irme igual ―Hinata vuelve a atraer su atención con una fragante mentira, sus manos se apuran en recoger todas sus cosas de la mesa sin consideración o cuidado―. Quedé con Kenma… ¡nos vemos luego, Yacchan!

El muy traidor desaparece antes de que Hitoka siquiera pueda despedirse de él, su silla balanceándose con precariedad del otro lado de la mesa. Hitoka deja escapar un suspiro, entrecierra los ojos y vuelve la mirada hacia Shimizu. Los nervios le comen por dentro, cosquillas invaden su barriga y sus manos le sudan. Tiene la tentación de volver a acomodarse los broches y las cintas en sus cabellos. Se resigna a que no hay nada que pueda hacer ya con ellos. No es como que tenga alguna oportunidad con Shimizu-senpai.

―Prometo que no ocuparé mucho de tu tiempo, Hitoka-chan. ―Shimizu se sienta a su lado. Hitoka trata de no pensar demasiado en cuán cerca se encuentran. En frente, la silla de Hinata se queda quieta y desocupada―. En realidad, quiero pedirte un favor.

_Oh_.

Hitoka pestañea, incapaz de imaginar una razón por la cual Shimizu-senpai necesitaría _su_ ayuda.

―Estoy buscando a alguien que pueda ayudarme con mi proyecto de fin de curso ―Shimizu explica tras una pequeña pausa―, y pensé que podrías ser tú.

―¿En qué podría ayudarte yo, Shimizu-senpai?

Hitoka no quiere interrumpirla, las palabras escapan a sus labios, incómodas e inseguras, como el temblor de sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Pretende disculparse cuando Shimizu ríe, un gesto pequeño y contenido que curva sus labios y atrae su curiosidad.

―Oh, bueno, sé que te gusta la fotografía.

Shimizu señala la cámara de Hitoka, apoyada sobre la mesa junto a sus cuadernos de Teoría del Diseño, con la tapa puesta en el lente y la correa colgando a un lado sobre sus notas de Historia. Hitoka estira una mano impulsivamente hacia la cámara, recorre pensativa el aro del lente con un dedo. Suele llevarla en su cuello cuando está en el campus y no debe correr de clase a clase, siempre atenta a los más mínimos detalles que crucen su día a día. Es un _hobby_ que lleva consigo desde que su madre le regaló su _Nikon_ a los quince años y que espera poder cultivar mejor en la universidad.

―He visto algunas de tus fotografías, Hitoka-chan. Compartimos uno de los salones donde tu clase expone ―continúa Shimizu con una sonrisa pequeña, cuando Hitoka vuelve el rostro hacia ella con los ojos bien abiertos y rubor en sus mejillas―. Eres muy buena.

El cumplido pega directo en su pecho. Hitoka abre y cierra los labios un par de veces, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, el sonrojo extendiéndose hasta sus orejas sin su permiso.

―Yo… gracias, Shimizu-senpai ―logra articular con sinceridad luego de una pausa, escondiendo la mirada con la barbilla en su pecho.

Shimizu acomoda el mechón rebelde de cabello que continúa cayendo por delante de sus ojos detrás de su oreja, tantea con sus dedos los libros sobre la mesa y observa a Hitoka con la sonrisa aun en sus labios, suave y tranquila. Hitoka asiente, atenta y nerviosa, se inclina hacia adelante, sigue el movimiento de los labios de Shimizu mientras habla.

―El centro del proyecto es el diseño de varias piezas para un desfile de todo el curso, pero es un proyecto colaborativo entre las diferentes cátedras y debemos entregar informes, artículos, folletos. Parte de la premisa es que colaboremos con estudiantes de otras carreras.

La voz de Shimizu se disipa en el aire, su sonrisa amable y discreta.

―No… no quiero ser impertinente, Shimizu-senpai, pero… ¿por qué yo?

Hitoka se siente tan halagada como confundida, no imagina qué razón tendría Shimizu para recurrir a ella cuando todo el grupo estudiantil de tercer año, de la universidad probablemente, está a su disposición. No duda que muchos morirían por poder ayudar a Shimizu-senpai, así fuera a cargar con sus libros para sus clases como algunos chicos solían hacerlo en preparatoria con chicas más altas y bonitas que Hitoka.

 ―Oh. ―Una ligera risa escapa de labios de Shimizu y se posa sobre el pecho de Hitoka como el aletear de una mariposa―. Tienes un talento por los detalles que ha llamado mi atención, y es eso justamente lo que necesito. Creo que podríamos complementarnos muy bien.

Shimizu le sonríe encantadora. Hitoka está segura que su corazón se detiene, aunque el bombear insistente contra sus oídos atestigüe lo contrario.

―Te compensaría por tu tiempo, por supuesto, pero entiendo si no puedes, o no quieres, sé que debes estar preocupada con tu propio trabajo final, pero realmente me gustaría poder trabajar contigo… puedo explicarte un poco de qué va para que lo consideres, no tienes por qué responderme hoy.

―Me encantaría. ―Hitoka no sabe dónde encuentra su valentía, pero aunque todo el cuerpo le tiembla, se obliga a continuar―: Me encantaría poder ayudar, Shimizu-senpai.

―¿Enserio? ¿Lo harías? ―El rostro de Shimizu se ilumina, su voz se llena de emoción y sus manos aprietan las de Hitoka sobre su regazo con fuerza. Hitoka asiente, su mente demasiado ocupada en el contacto de sus manos unidas como para pensar en otra cosa―. Gracias, Hitoka-chan.

Hitoka apenas la escucha mientras Shimizu le explica exactamente en qué consistiría su trabajo, algo sobre fotografiar el proceso de diseño y armado de las piezas, “ _capturar aquello que no llega al desfile_ ” le dice en tono académico antes de inclinar el rostro en una sonrisa divertida. Los detalles escapan a Hitoka, abrumada por la cantidad de información―por las manos de Shimizu alrededor de las suyas, insistentes y cálidas al tacto. Shimizu sólo deja ir sus manos cuando pide prestado su lápiz para anotar su dirección en la esquina de una hoja que Hitoka arranca de su libreta de notas.

Hitoka observa todo el intercambio como si sucediera a otra persona, para cuando quiere reaccionar, Shimizu-senpai está presionando la hoja entre sus dedos y despidiéndose con un tímido―: Nos vemos el sábado, Hitoka-chan.

Hitoka la ve alejarse. Lleva sus manos a sus mejillas. Arden, como cuando va a la playa y se olvida quitarse del sol. Entre sus dedos, conserva el papel con la dirección de Shimizu-senpai y su voz se desvanece como un sueño en sus pensamientos. Parece mentira que sólo momentos atrás estaba lamentando su día. Hitoka ahoga un grito en sus brazos sobre la mesa.

―¡Tienes que contarme todo, Yacchan!

La risa de Hinata, cuando vuelve a sentarse frente a ella, sin un ápice de culpa en la expresión de su rostro, ayuda a ocultar su vergüenza.

 

 

+

 

 

Ese sábado, Hitoka alisa los pliegues de su falda, chequea por enésima vez desde que abandonó su dormitorio que su _Nikon_ esté guardada en su mochila, ajusta uno de los broches en su cabello, vuelve a pasar una mano por las mangas de su chaqueta, los pliegues de su falda―se niega a volver a revisar el contenido de su mochila y levanta la vista al número de puerta del apartamento. En su mano izquierda aprieta con más fuerza de la necesaria la hoja en la que Shimizu-senpai escribió la dirección sólo unos días atrás. Su trazo, cuidado; finas líneas que se habían vuelto casi transparentes al tacto.

La puerta es de color blanco. El número de un negro profundo lee: 5A. El mismo que Hitoka traza con su pulgar sobre el papel. Es el sitio correcto. Allí vive Shimizu-senpai. Hitoka dobla las indicaciones con cuidada precisión hasta convertirlas en una pieza de dos por dos que guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta junto al miedo irracional de haberse equivocado de lugar. Vuelve a pasar una mano por su falda, pliegues perfectos de _origami_ bajo las palmas de sus dedos, y se balancea sobre las puntas de sus pies, sus nudillos sobre la madera de la puerta. _Hazlo_ , se dice y cuenta hasta cinco antes de golpear.

Acomoda las correas de su mochila sobre sus hombros, el peso de su cuerpo alternando entre un pie y otro. Del otro lado de la puerta sólo recibe silencio. Hitoka fija la vista en sus zapatos, los más nuevos que tiene, brillan del mismo color salmón que las medias que lleva hasta las rodillas, vuelve a retirar un mechón de cabello de su rostro, estira el bajo de su falda donde se levanta en sus piernas.

Quizás no golpeó con suficiente fuerza. ¿Debería llamar de nuevo? Quizás debería haberle enviado un mensaje a Shimizu-senpai, después de todo ella había anotado su teléfono junto a su dirección (aunque Hitoka aún no había reunido el coraje para anotarlo en la agenda del suyo). Considera escribirle ahora, un “estoy afuera” debería bastar, salvo que Shimizu-senpai lo considerara rudo, quizás debería escribir algo más, tendría que haberle escrito antes, para verificar la hora. La hora sí que no está escrita en el pequeño papel que ahora se esconde en su bolsillo. No. Es la hora correcta, Hitoka está segura de ello.

Cuando levanta la vista del suelo, es para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Shimizu-senpai al abrir la puerta. Hitoka ahoga un gemido de sorpresa, endereza de golpe la postura de sus hombros, se atraganta con su―: ¡ _Shimizu-senpai!_ ―y siente como sus mejillas se encienden, seguramente un tono por encima del color de sus zapatos.

―Hitoka-chan ―la voz de Shimizu es cálida, la acompaña una sonrisa amable, su mirada suave sobre Hitoka―, espero que no hayas tenido problema en encontrar la dirección.

Hitoka niega con efervescencia, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo, meciendo su falda. Con sus manos enlazadas frente a su cuerpo dice―: ningún problema, Shimizu-senpai.

En la garganta de Shimizu nace una pequeña risa que se despliega en sus ojos, y Hitoka la ve asentir, un movimiento pequeño y cuidado como ella. Shimizu tiene unos ojos muy bellos. Hitoka se siente abrumada en su presencia. Inhala hondo con el mayor disimulo y acumula su valentía en su pecho.

―Me alegro, ven, pasa ―Shimizu se hace a un lado para que Hitoka pueda entrar al apartamento―. Estaba justo trabajando en mi primer diseño para el desfile. Llegas en el momento perfecto.

Hitoka vuelve a asentir, una pequeña reverencia en su paso, y un ― _Graciasporrecibirme_ ― que se entrevera en sus labios. Aclara su garganta, avergonzada―. Gracias por recibirme, Shimizu-senpai.

―No tienes por qué llamarme senpai aquí, Hitoka. Me estás haciendo un enorme favor ayudándome con esto, espero que al menos podamos tratarnos como amigas.

Shimizu vuelve a dedicarle una de sus pequeñas sonrisas, de esas que curvan sus labios con delicadeza y hacen que Hitoka siga el movimiento del lunar cerca de su barbilla. Asiente, falta de palabras para responderle y oculta su sonrojo en sus zapatos. Sus manos tiemblan mientras los deja en el recibidor, junto a su chaqueta.

Cuando voltea, Shimizu ya le da la espalda, y con una mano le hace señas para que la siga.

Hitoka toma la mochila entre sus manos y apura sus pasos para alcanzarla. La sala es pequeña, pero parece contener un universo. Hitoka quiere absorberlo todo y sus ojos se mueven sin saber dónde detenerse.

Es repentinamente consciente que está adentrándose al mundo privado de Shimizu-senpai, allí, entre aquellas cuatro paredes descansa su intimidad; entre los cuadernos, libros y dibujos que cubren la superficie del _kotatsu_ en su totalidad, con las tazas abandonadas a un lado y el aroma a limón que impregna el aire, Shimizu Kiyoko se dibuja real.

Las mejillas de Hitoka vuelven a traicionarla cuando sus ojos recorren la silueta de Shimizu, la descuidada forma en que su camiseta cae por sobre sus hombros, asimétrica, la línea baja de su pantalón de pijama, el movimiento de sus pies descalzos mientras avanza. Aun a medio despertar, Shimizu luce bellísima.

―Tendrás que perdonarme el desorden ―la voz de Shimizu le sorprende, y el vergonzoso _iieee_ que sale de su garganta vuelve a subirse a su rostro, rojo e intenso. Shimizu ladea el rostro, le sonríe y continúa―: no solemos recibir muchas visitas, y Yui-chan…, _oh_ , ya la conocerás. Espero que mi pequeño, _uh_ , estudio, no sea muy decepcionante.

El estudio es realmente una habitación diminuta, casi sin espacio para que ellas puedan moverse por él, y deben de esquivar los obstáculos junto a la puerta para entrar. En el centro, una mesa de dibujo ocupa gran parte del lugar, cubierta por bocetos, tijeras y otros instrumentos; a un lado, cajas y cajas acumulan materiales, una máquina de coser descansa en el suelo; y del otro, un maniquí se dibuja a contraluz de la ventana.

Pero es la enorme pared enfrente la que llama la atención de Hitoka. Shimizu ha empapelado la superficie de dibujos, fotografías, recortes de revistas, textos y hasta trozos de telas. Es una obra de arte en sí misma y sus pies dirigen a Hitoka hacia ésta sin poder evitarlo.

Apoya su mochila junto a la pata de la mesa, inclina el rostro hasta rozar con su nariz una de las fotografías: un trozo de la biblioteca de la universidad, maniquís vacíos; persigue con sus ojos los bocetos de la chaqueta que Shimizu utiliza en invierno, se detiene con un dedo sobre un trozo de tela, suave como el terciopelo. A su espalda escucha a Shimizu aclararse la garganta y Hitoka voltea hacia ella, avergonzada.

―¿Qué opinas? ―Shimizu acomoda sus lentes en su rostro, evita la mirada de Hitoka. Sus ojos recorren la superficie de la pared con más familiaridad que asombro.

―Es _perfecto_ , Shimizu-san. Es… es… es muy bonito. ―Lo que empieza con entusiasmo, acaba con su voz pequeña, casi como una confesión. Shimizu luce muy bonita en aquella habitación. Hitoka le ve dejar ir la tensión de sus hombros, el gesto suave de su rostro cuando sonríe. Ella vuelve a observar la pared, se atreve a murmurar un leve―: es muy… _tú_.

―Gracias, Hitoka. Eso es muy amable de tu parte. Suga-kun lo llama “ _la_ shoji _de mi alma_ ”, pero eso es el poeta en él, o la ironía, es muy difícil de determinar cuándo se trata de Suga. Para mí ―Shimizu se acerca a ella, contempla la pared de pie a su lado, recorre con sus dedos una fotografía del mismísimo estudio―, son sólo retazos a los que aún no he puesto en orden.

―Eso también es muy poético, Shimizu-san.

―Sí, supongo que lo es. Ven, toma asiento, déjame mostrarte algunos de mis trabajos, no quiero aburrirte con mis contemplaciones.

―Nunca podría aburrirme, Shimizu-san. ―Hitoka agradece que Shimizu no la esté observando cuando dice aquello. Sus manos cubren su boca casi por instinto, alarmada ante su propia honestidad. Hitoka se sienta a su lado, la explicación borboteando por sus labios apenas quita sus dedos de estos―. Quiero decir… tengo que saberlo, ¿verdad? No podré ayudarte si… o sea… las inspiraciones son algo muy… personal.

Hitoka vuelve a pasar la mirada por la pared, ansiosa por poder capturar la historia de Shimizu con su lente. La inspiración de Hitoka siempre se ha perdido en aquellas cosas que al mundo suelen parecerle irrelevantes.

La risa de Shimizu vuelve a tomarle por sorpresa. En la universidad, su gesto suele ser reservado, sus sonrisas tímidas, su voz un susurro, siempre con los labios tensos, su risa falta de la libertad con la que hace ecos en la pequeña habitación.

―Eso no significa que no pueda ser aburrido, Hitoka. Tranquila ―la detiene cuando Hitoka abre los labios para protestar de nuevo―, ya llegaremos a eso, después de todo, tienes razón. Pero, si hoy consigo no ahuyentarte con mis ideas, tendremos varias semanas por delante para ello. Si aún estás dispuesta a ayudarme.

Shimizu toma una de sus manos entre las suyas, el roce de su piel certero y su mirada expectante. Hitoka traga su réplica y asiente. Agradece estar sentada, pues no sabe si sus piernas serían capaz de sostenerle en este momento.

El rostro de Shimizu se ilumina y Hitoka muerde su labio, obligándose a prestar más atención al cuaderno que Shimizu abre frente a ella que al rubor en sus mejillas, o la manera en que coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, dejando su bello rostro al descubierto.

―Excelente, será mejor que comencemos.

 

 

+

 

 

Es recién en su cuarta visita al apartamento de Shimizu que Hitoka se atreve a preguntar por la serie de fotografías que casi rozan el suelo, en una esquina de la habitación.

Aquel primer día, cuando Shimizu le había dado permiso de explorar el estudio con su cámara, no se había fijado en ellas. En la colección de retazos de historias, habían pasado desapercibidas bajo la sombra de hermosos bocetos, paisajes espectaculares, frases inspiradoras. Llamaron su curiosidad hasta dos días después, cuando hizo la primera selección de fotografías para enviarle a Shimizu. Entonces, se había sentido avergonzada de su curiosidad, del _zoom_ excesivo que había hecho en aquella foto, de la forma en que sus ojos las habían buscado la siguiente vez que visitó el estudio de Shimizu. Le había tomado otras dos visitas juntar el valor para indagar sobre ellas.

― _Oh_ ―Shimizu levanta la vista desde donde trabaja sobre el escritorio. En sus labios aprieta una aguja enhebrada, la tela delicada en el agarre de sus dedos. Shimizu deja los instrumentos sobre la mesa, toma su taza de té entre sus manos y le sonríe. Hitoka considera cuan bonito sería tomarle allí una fotografía―. Esas son de cuando estaba en secundaria. En el club de atletismo.

Hitoka abre los labios, pestañea, vuelve a observar las fotografías en la pared, toma las suyas propias de aquel pequeño rincón. Ella nunca había sido muy buena en el deporte, evitando cualquier club que se le acercara. Sólo en su último año de preparatoria, Hinata-kun y, en consecuencia, Kageyama-kun habían logrado convencerla de participar en el equipo de voleibol, faltos de una _manager_ que les ayudase. Para Hitoka había sido una experiencia reveladora y no puede evitar preguntarse si habrá sido igual para Shimizu. Las fotografías están allí en aquella pared, después de todo.

―Competí durante mis tres años de secundaria, pero luego lo dejé ―continúa Shimizu. Se lleva la taza a los labios, bebe un sorbo, oculta una sonrisa tras de ésta―. Sabes, esas fueron las primeras fotografías que puse en la pared.

―¿Aquí abajo?

―Ah, no, allí, directo en mi línea de visión.

Shimizu señala el centro de la pared, justo enfrente de dónde está sentada ahora. Allí hay telas, bosquejos de diseños que Shimizu ha confesado aún no haber intentado, una fotografía de ella junto a dos de sus amigos: Michimiya Yui, con quien comparte el apartamento y a quien Hitoka había tenido el placer de conocer brevemente en estos días, y Sugawara Koushi, un muchacho de sonrisa contagiosa que sólo había visto en foto y oído de nombre (el famoso _Suga-kun_ ).

―¿Por qué las quitaste de allí, Shimizu-san?

Hitoka se endereza, camina hacia Shimizu, se sienta en una de las banquetas. Con los codos sobre la mesa, dirige el lente de su cámara hacia la mano extendida de Shimizu, el largo de sus dedos el centro de su composición, elegantes, bellos; un par de puntos rojos donde se ha pinchado con las agujas capturan su atención y Hitoka toma una fotografía de estos.

―Eran… _son_ un recordatorio. ―Shimizu deja la taza a un lado, vuelve a tomar la tela entre sus manos, comienza a coser. Por un momento, Hitoka considera que no agregará más nada, pero sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa sincera―, quizás suene un poco cliché, pero servían para recordarme que la meta no está al final, sino en la carrera. Que cada tropiezo con un obstáculo, implica que vuelves a levantarte. Ya sabes... lo típico.

Shimizu deja caer su voz. Corta con cuidado el hilo de la costura y levanta la tela frente a sus ojos. Una barrera entre ambas. Hitoka vuelve a tomarle una fotografía: el retazo que comienza a tomar forma, la curva de sus dedos donde Shimizu tensa la tela frente a ella, el brillo del sol sobre los cabellos que asoman por detrás de ésta.

―¿Por qué las quitaste, entonces? ―insiste y las mejillas le arden, arrepentida de su atrevimiento. _¡Contrólate, Hitoka, estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas!_ Esconde el rostro contra la mesa y solloza―: lo siento, Shimizu-san, no pretendía ser indiscreta.

―Hitoka, no hay problema. Creí que habíamos acordado que esto era parte de nuestro trato ―cuando Hitoka levanta la vista, Shimizu la observa con dulzura, inclinada hacia ella. Shimizu cubre su cabeza con la tela que tiene en las manos. Hitoka la mira por entre ésta, su visión parcialmente disminuida―. Además, no las quité, ¿verdad?

Hitoka niega. La tela se sacude frente a sus ojos y Shimizu se vuelve una serie de flashes frente a sus ojos, su risa suave y delicada, la visión de un ángel personificado. Hitoka se siente mareada.

―No es que no necesite recordarlo, ni que piense diferente, es sólo que encontré otras cosas con las que motivarme.

Hitoka sigue la línea de su mirada, la fotografía de sus amigos central en la pared, bocetos a medio camino y un mundo de oportunidades. Shimizu tira del borde de la tela hasta que ésta cubre el rostro de Hitoka hasta su nariz. Su risa es todo lo que escucha, ligera como un colibrí.  

― _Oh_. ―Hitoka quita la tela de sus cabellos y la mece entre sus dedos. Es un estampado muy lindo, aves delineadas contra el fondo mostaza, en medio del vuelo. No tiene la menor duda que Shimizu hará maravillas con ella―. Creo que entiendo.

―¿Y tú? Si puedo preguntar.

Shimizu retrocede hasta su asiento. Sus ojos siguen los movimientos de Hitoka, cálidos, curiosos y ella siente que se atraganta con su respiración. Instintivamente vuelve a ponerse la tela sobre la cabeza, ocultando su rostro y el rubor en sus mejillas. Shimizu vuelve a reír, encantadora.

―¿Yo?

―¿Dónde encuentras tu inspiración? ¿Tus formas de motivarte?

Hitoka ladea el rostro, siente la tela acariciar su mejilla. El roce suave hace cosquillas en su piel. Piensa en las ideas que se acumulan indecisas para su propia exposición de fotografía, abandonadas sin prioridad a pies de su cama. Hinata-kun le había dicho que estaba sufriendo un “bloqueo artístico”, que él los tenía todo el tiempo, no había razón para preocuparse. ¡Claro que tiene razón para preocuparse! La fecha se acerca, Takeda-sensei insiste en un boceto de la idea, y ella―¡ella no sabe en qué inspirarse! Sopesa la pregunta de Shimizu en su mente y apoya su mejilla sobre sus brazos en la mesa, la tela se desliza por su cabeza. El rostro de Shimizu aparece en su campo de visión, su mirada atenta.

―No son necesariamente la misma cosa, ¿verdad? ―pregunta, pequeña.

―Mm, supongo que, técnicamente, no lo son.

Hitoka no tiene que voltear para observar el collage de ideas, imágenes y colores que conforman la pared principal del estudio. Aunque no ha logrado memorizarla ni describirla al completo, puede visualizarla en su mente, vibrante, llena de información. No le resulta complicado entender por qué, en el gran esquema de quien es Shimizu, la línea entre la inspiración y la motivación se difuminan, donde la meta se vuelve camino y el camino la meta.

Cuando abre los ojos, fija la mirada en Shimizu, en la forma en que sus cabellos enmarcan su rostro, el constante mover de su mano para quitarlos de frente sus ojos, el lunar a un lado de su labio y la manera atenta en la que espera su respuesta. _En ti_ , no es una respuesta válida pero Hitoka no puede negar que espera con ansias el momento de fotografiarla de verdad.

―Me gusta observar ―se contenta en responder, ocultando el rostro de vuelta bajo la tela. Su voz mullida entre sus brazos―. No sé si creo en la inspiración, no de la manera que suele describirla Hinata-kun. Pero soy buena observando. A veces, tomo notas, otras veces, tomo fotografías. Las ideas son el resultado.

―Eso parece muy sabio, Hitoka-chan ―la voz de Shimizu es dulce. Hitoka escucha el sonido de la taza contra la mesa, espera en silencio―. Ahora, si pudieras devolverme la tela…

―¡Ah, lo siento mucho, Shimizu-san! ―Hitoka se sobresalta, enderezándose en su asiento inmediatamente, entregando la tela a Shimizu con menos cuidado del que desea―. No me di… yo, _lo siento_.

Yachi pega su frente contra la mesa, repite su disculpa y ésta se entremezcla con la risa de Shimizu. El sonido produce un burbujeo en su barriga y ella no se atreve a levantar el rostro. Se quedará allí, consumida de la vergüenza, hasta petrificarse, la encontrarán en el futuro y la pondrán en un museo.

―Será mejor que acabe con esto antes que Yui nos avise que está la cena lista. ¿Te quedarás a cenar, verdad, Hitoka?

―No…

―¿No?

―No quiero ser molestia, Shimizu- _senpai_ ―logra balbucear cuando recupera su voz. Shimizu frunce el ceño, sacude la cabeza.

―Jamás serías una molestia, Hitoka-chan. Será un placer que cenes con nosotras. Yui estará encantada de contarte historias vergonzosas de nuestra adolescencia.

―Si no hay problema… ―Hitoka acepta, su voz torpe, y espera que sus nervios se tranquilicen cuando llegue la hora de sentarse a la mesa. No podrá consumir nada con el nudo que tiene en el estómago.

―Claro que no lo hay.

Con la Nikon entre sus manos, Hitoka mira a través del lente como trabaja Shimizu, el peso de la cámara la centra aquí y ahora, en la pequeña habitación que Shimizu utiliza de estudio; piensa en su proyecto, en el concepto de inspiración, en qué la motiva, en qué tan buena es observando. Toma una fotografía.

 

 

+

 

 

Es recién luego de más de un mes de meticulosa recolección de fotografías en el pequeño estudio del 5A que Shimizu-san dice estar lista para tener su primera sesión de fotos. Hitoka lo anota en su agenda, SESIÓN DE FOTOS, todo en mayúsculas y señalado con su marcador rosa favorito. ¡Cómo si fuera capaz de olvidarlo!

―Podré tomarle fotografías a Shimizu-senpai, ya sabes, para… ―le dice a Hinata ese jueves mientras se dirigen a la biblioteca. Lo dice bajito, entre susurros, avergonzada de sí misma, gesticulando con sus manos cuando no logra acabar la frase.

Su mejor amigo ríe despreocupadamente, le pregunta―: ¿es que acaso no tienes centenares de fotos de ella ya?

Hitoka no puede evitar el color que sube a su rostro, el chillido ahogado que se esconde en sus hombros retraídos y no es hasta que llegan a la biblioteca que el corazón deja de latirle desbocadamente en su pecho.

Sí es cierto que fotografiar a Shimizu no es una novedad. Lleva semanas levantando la cámara en los momentos más oportunos para capturar las agujas sujetas en sus labios, el reflejo en sus lentes cuando los acomoda sobre el puente de su nariz, el movimiento de sus manos cuando coloca un boceto en la pared. Pero una SESIÓN DE FOTOS es mucho más formal que el acto casual de observación que realiza cada vez que visita a Shimizu. Y para empeorar las cosas, será allí mismo en el campus de la universidad. ¡Donde todos pueden verlas!

Hitoka no se siente preparada.

A pesar de los intentos de Hinata y Runa, su compañera de habitación, por distraerla, Hitoka ocupa gran parte de su viernes perdida en su mente, recreando escenarios tan fantásticos como terroríficos, escribiendo y tachando anotaciones para su trabajo de fin de curso en los bordes de su cuaderno, imaginando el aroma a limón del apartamento de Shimizu. Para cuando llega la noche, está convencida que se olvidará de su cámara y se asegura de aprontar todo, revisarlo y volverlo a revisar al menos una veintena de veces. Prepara su atuendo como quien se prepara para una entrevista― _una cita_ , le corrige Runa y Hitoka se sonroja desde los pies hasta las orejas―y se acuesta con la ansiedad en su garganta. Un _dej_ _à_ _vú_ de su primera visita al apartamento.

Según acordaron con Shimizu-san, el punto de encuentro para la SESIÓN DE FOTOS es la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca. En teoría, esto debería tranquilizarla puesto que la biblioteca de la universidad es uno de sus lugares favoritos de todo Tokio―con sus amplias estanterías que crecen hacia el cielo, el reflejo de los árboles que la rodean que parecen querer meterse al interior por sus ventanas, los diferentes rincones que los alumnos de la escuela conquistan con sus trabajos y con sus cuerpos. La teoría es muy diferente a la realidad. La perspectiva de estar bajo el escrutinio de todo el campus le quita el apetito y le hace llegar veinte minutos antes de la hora pautada.

Hitoka se sienta a esperar en la escalera lateral a la biblioteca, coloca su mochila con cuidado sobre sus rodillas y entrelaza sus manos sobre ésta. No tarda ni dos segundos en pasar las manos por su falda, estirar las mangas de su abrigo, tantear la silueta de su cámara dentro de su mochila. La espera se le hace interminable. ¡Debería haber hecho caso a Runa-chan y salir más tarde! O caminar más lento. Quizás podría haber entrado a la biblioteca, leer un poco, o tomar fotografías. Eso siempre le relaja.

Hitoka está en pleno proceso de tomar la cámara de su mochila cuando distingue la silueta de Shimizu. Se levanta de golpe, coloca la correa de la cámara por su cuello, y baja los últimos escalones con paso rápido, la mochila sacudiéndose detrás, sus pies al trote para alcanzarla.

―Shimizu-san… ―masculla agitada cuando llega a su lado, justo a la puerta de la biblioteca. Hitoka quita las manos de sus rodillas y levanta la vista hacia Shimizu, la respiración entrecortada y la pena alcanzando a sus piernas, dejándolas sin fuerzas.

―¡Hitoka-chan! ¿Estás bien? ―Shimizu pone una mano en su brazo, la expresión de sus ojos preocupada, sus labios apretados.

Hitoka asiente, rápido. Se detiene de golpe cuando se marea, fija la vista en el lunar de Shimizu.  El mundo deja de moverse a su alrededor. Shimizu ríe, suave y tersa, desliza su mano por el brazo de Hitoka y aprieta ligeramente su mano antes de alejarse.

―Disculpa, no escuché que llamabas ―Shimizu quita uno de sus cabellos de su rostro. Hitoka niega lento y cuidando no volver a marearse. Posa sus manos en su cámara como un ancla―. Estábamos conversando y no presté atención.

Es recién entonces que Hitoka nota la presencia de una segunda persona junto a Shimizu, un chico muy guapo, de cabellos como la plata y una sonrisa hecha del mismo material encantado que la de Shimizu. Hitoka lo reconoce de la fotografía en la pared del estudio. A Hitoka le sudan las manos donde se aferran a la correa de su cámara. Aunque se obligó a memorizar su nombre, por un segundo siente la mente en blanco, dónde debería estar dicha información sólo encuentra vacío.

―¡ _Oh_! Hitoka-chan, éste es Suga. ―Shimizu toma el brazo libre de _Suga (Suga, Suga… Suga… ¿Suga-qué?)_ y tira de él hacia Hitoka. Se mece sobre los dedos de su pies, le sonríe al muchacho y agrega―: Suga, ella es Yachi Hitoka, mi fotógrafa personal.

Sugawara Koushi ( _¡su nombre es Sugawara Koushi!_ ) le saluda cauto con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra balancea una de las cajas de materiales de Shimizu contra su cuerpo.

Hitoka inclina el torso, esconde su sonrojo, aprieta la cámara contra su pecho y dice―: Mucho gusto, Sugawara-san.

―Puedes llamarme Suga, Yachi-san. He escuchado mucho de ti… ―cuando levanta la vista, Sugawara la observa con picardía en los ojos, su sonrisa amplia en su rostro. A su lado, Shimizu acomoda sus lentes y se afirma con más fuerza en su agarre en el brazo de su amigo―. Dice Shimizu que eres muy buena en esto.

―Oh, yo… no, yo… oh. ―Hitoka mueve los pies contra el suelo, con el calor en sus mejillas, sacude sus manos sin mucho sentido, como si ellas fueran capaz de conjurar las palabras que su mente no encuentra.

_Shimizu habla de ella…_

―Tengo que mostrarte algunas de sus fotografías, Suga. Será tan difícil de elegir entre ellas. Son _maravillosas_ ―Shimizu gesticula con mucha más delicadeza, su mano aun sobre el brazo de Sugawara, apretando suave contra su muñeca, una sonrisa amplia en sus labios cuando mira a Hitoka. Ella está tentada a decirle que es sólo porque Shimizu es una excelente modelo, pero le gana la cobardía.

Sugawara ladea el rostro, le devuelve la sonrisa a Shimizu y luego la dirige, blanca y brillante, a Hitoka.

―No me queda la menor duda, no puedo esperar a ver los resultados de hoy.

―¿Hoy? ―Hitoka balancea el cuerpo hacia adelante, espera una respuesta. La obtiene en forma de pestañeo de parte de Sugawara-san, y una risita suave y pequeña que Shimizu esconde en su mano. Hitoka sonrojada oficialmente de pies a cabeza, exclama―: ¡LA SESIÓN DE FOTOS!

Shimizu asiente, risueña. Se ve extremadamente bella. Hitoka agradece que la vergüenza funcione como excusa para el rubor en sus mejillas.

―Claro, la sesión de fotos, por supuesto, aquí tengo la cámara ―masculla apresuradamente. Atropellándose con su lengua, acaba por sonar como una sola palabra.

Para empeorar su torpeza, cuando alza la cámara en sus manos, dispara por error una fotografía y el subsecuente _click_ del obturador resuena por extensos segundos entre ellos. Hitoka quisiera tener el poder para volverse invisible, aquí y ahora. Pero ella no es un personaje de ficción, ni tiene superpoderes, y sólo le queda esperar, estática y avergonzada, incómoda en sus pies: corpóreos, tangibles y tan visibles como su rostro encendido.

―Excelente, eso significa que podemos comenzar. ―Sugawara le regala una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su expresión bondadosa. Balancea el peso de la caja en sus brazos y alterna su mirada entre ella y Shimizu, expectante―. Ustedes dirán dónde.

―¿Hitoka-chan?

―Estaba pensando en la escalera lateral… ―murmura con voz suave, recobrando la compostura. Resulta más fácil cuando debe volver a su elemento, la fotografía siempre le ha sentado cómoda―. Hay suficiente luz pero también hay un buen trozo en sombra, el reflejo de la fachada puede ser un problema… ―Hitoka mira el exterior de la biblioteca y el reflejo de los árboles en ésta, con su pulgar juega con su labio, pensativa―, pero creo que podríamos usarlo a nuestro favor. No sé…

―Confío en ti.

Hitoka aprendió en el tiempo que han compartido, que Shimizu no echa cumplidos porque sí. La honestidad de sus palabras pega directo en su pecho. Hitoka no cree merecer la confianza ciega que Shimizu-senpai tiene en ella, pero su sonrisa y la mano que pone en su hombro no dejan lugar a réplicas y caminan juntas hacia las escaleras.

Una vez allí, Sugawara abre la caja y desvela los diseños de Shimizu, cuidadosamente plegados en su interior. Piezas que Hitoka vio nacer de manos de Shimizu en el 5A. Sugawara las trata con preciada delicadeza. Sus manos no se parecen en nada las de Shimizu, los nudillos marcados, las uñas al ras de sus dedos, el movimiento de sus articulaciones particular mientras alisa las telas. Hay una belleza en ellos muy diferente a la que Hitoka se ha acostumbrado.

Hitoka esconde la decepción de no estar a solas con Shimizu muy en el fondo de su barriga, de que sea Sugawara quien estará frente al lente después de todo, sonríe, levanta la cámara y comienza a trabajar.

 

Es noche cuando Hitoka toma la última fotografía y entran a la biblioteca. Ella con la cámara colgando de su cuello; los diseños de Shimizu debidamente guardados en su caja; Sugawara con expresión relajada, el sombrero de las últimas tomas aún sobre su cabeza; y Shimizu reluciente, con los cabellos atados en un moño con una cinta roja que le prestó Hitoka.

Hitoka se siente satisfecha.

―Shimizu tiene razón, eres muy buena en esto, Yachi-san.

Sentados a una de las computadoras de la universidad, Sugawara mira por sobre su hombro las fotografías mientras Hitoka pasa una por una por la pantalla. En sus labios hay una sonrisa carismática y sus ojos hablan de la honestidad de sus palabras. Hitoka se muerde el labio, vuelve la vista a las fotografías. Su presencia ya no le resulta tan intimidante como lo hizo en la mañana.

―Muchas gracias, Suga-san.

La siguiente toma es un _zoom_ de las manos de Shimizu sobre la solapa de la chaqueta de Sugawara, el alfiler en el centro de la imagen, filoso y cortante, directo al corazón. Honestamente, Hitoka no está muy consciente del momento exacto de aquella fotografía pero no le queda duda que es una de las mejores de todo el día y apenas van revisando la primera decena.

―No me sorprende que Shimizu te haya elegido para esto, tienes un ojo exquisito para los detalles ―Sugawara sigue la línea de la mano de Shimizu en la pantalla con los dedos, retrae su brazo y acomoda el sombrero sobre su cabeza―. ¿Y eres de primer año?

Hitoka asiente. Con un _click_ mueve la fotografía a la carpeta de pre-selección: SESIÓN DE FOTOS CON SUGAWARA. Sugawara deja de prestarle atención a la pantalla, de un pequeño salto se acomoda en el escritorio, con los pies colgando y la mirada perdida en el techo de la biblioteca. Hitoka lo escucha silbar una tonada sin ritmo y ella continua el pasar monótono de las fotografías, estudia cada expresión y cada sombra en los rostros de Sugawara, en los gestos de Shimizu, como si fuera la primera vez que está viéndolos.

Los pasos de Shimizu resuenan pequeños y tímidos contra el piso de la biblioteca cuando regresa.

―Aquí tienen. ―Shimizu le pasa una botella de té a Sugawara y apoya una de agua sobre la mesa, junto a Hitoka.

Shimizu le dirige una mirada a Sugawara, quien hace a un lado sus piernas para que Shimizu pueda tomar asiento en la silla junto a Hitoka. Shimizu lo hace con las manos en las rodillas, inclinándose hacia la pantalla con sutileza, su hombro presionado firme contra el de Hitoka. El lazo rojo que Hitoka le prestó cae por detrás de su oreja y Hitoka se obliga a desviar la mirada, con las mejillas encendidas.

―Oh, Suga-kun, ¿Qué opinas de ésta?

La fotografía en la pantalla es, sin sorpresa, de ellos. Hitoka sí recuerda el momento exacto de haberla tomado, la risa fácil de Sugawara se había hecho espacio en los reflejos de la fachada y Shimizu había sonreído, pequeña y llena de cariño justo por debajo de su barbilla, dónde acomodaba su chaqueta. No puede recordar qué hizo reír a Sugawara de aquella manera, ni cuál había sido la respuesta de Shimizu, claramente divertida con la situación. Hitoka no se había detenido a capturar las palabras, no como había hecho con el ángulo de la garganta de Sugawara, su cabeza echada atrás, o el brillo estático en los ojos de Shimizu. Está allí, todo contenido en la pantalla de la computadora.

―No creo que sirva para tu informe ―Sugawara se inclina de vuelta hacia el monitor, su mejilla amenazando con apoyarse sobre la cabeza de Shimizu, pero sin hacer contacto―. Podrías ponerla en la pared del estudio, para que todos los días recuerdes mi belleza.

―Ya tengo una fotografía tuya en la pared ―comenta Shimizu, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dando un golpecito cuidado sobre la frente de Sugawara. A pesar de su tono apretado, la risa está presente en su mirada.

―Podrías tener otra, doble ración de belleza ―Sugawara le guiña un ojo a Hitoka, le saluda con la pestaña del sombrero, encantador y casual, y vuelve a reír. El sonido hace eco en la biblioteca a esa hora, idéntico al que Hitoka puede aún escuchar en la fotografía en la pantalla.

La foto es, aunque no vaya a admitirlo en voz alta, buena: Shimizu y Sugawara reflejados entre las estanterías, familiaridad en cada uno de sus gestos. Hitoka no puede evitar pensar que hacen una muy bonita pareja.

Hitoka escucha a Shimizu decir―: No le hagas caso, solamente está haciendo el tonto. ¡Y después te preguntas por qué Sawamura se queja, Suga!―, deja que su voz pase a segundo plano, y arrastra la fotografía a la carpeta de pre-selección. Shimizu realmente debería ponerla en la pared de su estudio.

 

 

+

 

 

A una semana del desfile, Shimizu anuncia que completó su último diseño. Ese que tanto trabajo le ha dado los últimos días y cuyo resultado final Hitoka espera con ansias. Shimizu le avisa mediante una llamada telefónica pasada la medianoche que encuentra a Hitoka trabajando en su proyecto de fin de curso y que, por suerte, no llega a incomodar a Runa, quien duerme indiferente al otro lado de la habitación.

Hitoka puede escuchar la felicidad en la voz de Shimizu y aquello le produce cosquillas en su barriga. Sin pensarlo, cierra la pantalla de su computadora y se envuelve entre las sábanas de su cama, con el teléfono pegado a su oreja.

―Quería que fueras la primera en enterarte, Hitoka-chan, ―le confiesa luego de varios minutos, cuando el silencio se estrecha entre ellas y Hitoka ya tiene los ojos cerrados contra la almohada, a punto que el cansancio de la semana y el arrullo de su voz la duerman. Las palabras de Shimizu encienden sus mejillas con tanta intensidad que tarda más de una hora en conciliar el sueño luego que Shimizu se despida con un ―: Hasta mañana, Hitoka ―que a su mente somnolienta le produce una precipitada sensación de vacío.

Hitoka es consciente que a partir de ahora, Shimizu ya no necesitará más de su ayuda. La parte racional de su cerebro le recuerda que eso es algo bueno, que así ella también tendrá tiempo para acabar sus trabajos, que podrá quizás dormir en horarios más normales que en las últimas semanas, y que seguirá viendo a Shimizu-senpai en la biblioteca, como hizo hasta ahora. Se atreve a aventurar, incluso, que continuarán viéndose fuera de ella. Pero, su corazón, rebelde y caprichoso, la despierta varias veces en la noche con la fantasía del roce de los labios de Shimizu sobre los suyos y la vergüenza pesando sobre sus párpados.

Esa mañana, Hitoka se lava el rostro con abundante agua y aprieta las palmas de sus manos contra sus mejillas hasta que el rubor se evapora. El pánico retrocede lentamente, los escenarios en los que Shimizu deja de dirigirle la palabra no acaban de desvanecerse de su mente, pero logra controlar el miedo irracional que los provoca. Cuando se mira en el espejo, se recuerda que no puede traicionar la confianza que Shimizu depositó en ella sólo por culpa de un tonto enamoramiento. Esta será la última sesión de fotos, Hitoka se asegurará que sea una buena.

Quedan de encontrarse hasta la tarde, acabadas ya sus clases, en uno de los salones de fotografía. Es la primera vez que utilizarán las instalaciones de la universidad para una de sus sesiones. Hitoka sabe por experiencia que reservar uno de los estudios para uso personal no es tarea fácil y suele implicar una larga lista de espera. Durante la semana, habían utilizado la biblioteca y el apartamento de Shimizu para sus sesiones con Michimiya y Sugawara. Aunque Hitoka no está muy segura de los resultados, cree haber hecho un buen trabajo con las características de aquellos espacios en sus fotografías. Sin embargo, no puede evitar emocionarse ante la idea de tener todos los recursos de aquel salón a su disposición para destacar los bellos diseños de Shimizu.

Con las manos en la correa de su mochila, y con paso decidido, se encamina esa tarde al salón que le indicó Shimizu por mensaje. Hinata la acompaña una parte del trayecto, argumentando que casi no la ve ya que pasa todo su tiempo con Shimizu-senpai. Por la expresión de su rostro, se está burlando abiertamente de ella, de esa manera tan honesta que tiene de hacerlo, y aun así, o quizás por ello, Hitoka no puede evitar sentirse mal al respecto. El tiempo que Hitoka no dedica a disculparse, lo ocupan en discutir sus futuras exposiciones. Para cuando deben separarse en sus caminos, la risa de su mejor amigo la acompaña por el pasillo aún luego que se despide de él y le ayuda a centrarse mejor en el objetivo a corto plazo, olvidando la desesperación por sus fotografías a medio concebir.

Cuando llega a su destino, le sorprende la puerta abierta del salón. Hitoka se para exactamente al centro del umbral e inclina su cuerpo para mirar hacia el interior. Allí sólo está Shimizu, con todas sus pertenencias, y sin la compañía de Michimiya o Sugawara. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, sobre todo la Sugawara los últimos días, siempre táctil y cercano, que no verlos allí la desorienta. Carraspea, incómoda, no es la primera vez que está a solas con Shimizu pero el recuerdo de su voz, dulce y melódica, de la noche anterior, le hace temblar justo en las rodillas.

―¿Llegue temprano? ¿Sugawara-san y Michimiya-san aún no llegan? ―pregunta Hitoka a modo de saludo, balanceándose sobre sus pies.

―¡ _Hitoka-chan_! Oh, no, ellos tenían otros compromisos, seremos sólo nosotras hoy. ―Shimizu le dedica una sonrisa que va de oreja a oreja y niega con la cabeza. Su cerquillo se mece con el movimiento y acaba por tener que quitarlo de frente a sus ojos con una de sus manos. Shimizu la observa un momento, mientras a Hitoka le sudan las manos dónde aún se sostienen de las correas de su mochila, antes de girar para tomar algo de su bolso. Continúa hablándole de espaldas―, espero yo sea suficiente. Vamos, pasa y cierra la puerta.

A pesar de las instrucciones de Shimizu, a Hitoka le toma unos segundos recobrar el control de su cuerpo. Cuando lo hace, es atropelladamente, dejándose ir hacia adelante y dando un par de pasos apresurados, antes de cerrar la puerta con torpeza y con un sonoro golpe. En el centro del salón, que a Hitoka repentinamente le parece demasiado grande, Shimizu deja escapar una pequeña risa. Hitoka siente el sonrojo nacer en su cuello.

Tratando de controlar las reacciones espontaneas de su cuerpo, Hitoka avanza hacia ella, junto a una de las mesas auxiliares, donde Shimizu ha extendido gran parte de su trabajo ya. Allí no sólo hay varias prendas prontas para ser fotografiadas, sino reportes e incluso algunas de las fotografías que Hitoka tomó en el último mes. Resulta, en su caótico orden, tan atractivo como la pared del pequeño estudio de Shimizu en el 5A.

Sugawara-san había llamado aquel rejunte de retazos, el alma de Shimizu. Hitoka no puede evitar pensar que tiene razón, aquel despliegue de su trabajo, cuidado y medido, no es más que un reflejo de la mirada perspicaz y decidida de su autora.

Sin siquiera preguntar a Shimizu, Hitoka se pone manos a la obra y comienza a maniobrar el material a su disposición para iluminar la superficie y poder fotografiarla.  

Shimizu, con uno de sus diseños deslizándose entre sus dedos, la observa con cuidada atención, sin moverse de su sitio y asintiendo levemente cuando Hitoka le instruye en voz alta que se quede quieta en su sitio.

La voz de Takeda-sensei resuena en sus oídos, insistiéndole que deben mirar más allá de lo que ve el ojo, pues el mensaje está no sólo en la imagen, sino en lo que duerme detrás. Hitoka toma la cámara de su mochila con cuidado, se siente frágil y viva en ese momento. Hay algo íntimo en la escena que tiene delante, aun estando en uno de los salones de la universidad, donde cualquiera podría interrumpirles. Shimizu, expectante, con una sonrisa suave en sus labios y su trabajo dispuesto frente a ella como una ofrenda; Hitoka se siente privilegiada, y espera ser capaz de capturar las sensaciones que se asientan en su pecho cuando toma aquella primera fotografía. Espera estar a la altura que Shimizu se merece.

Sólo una vez que Hitoka se siente satisfecha, es que Shimizu acaba de colocar sus diseños en el perchero y Hitoka vuelve todo a su posición. A Hitoka le parece que ya ha pasado una eternidad desde que están allí, pero cuando mira su reloj, nota que sólo han pasado poco más de quince minutos y la burbuja que la envolvió al encontrarse con aquella mesa se rompe en pedazos.

Está a punto de preguntarle a Shimizu cuál es su idea respecto a la sesión para el día de hoy, a falta de sus usuales ayudantes para modelar los diseños, cuando Shimizu comienza a desvestirse frente a ella. Le toma tan desprevenida que pestañea un par de veces antes de reaccionar. Cuando finalmente se gira, apenada, pega un pequeño gritito agudo que sólo aumenta su vergüenza.

Siente como le arde todo el rostro, y cierra los ojos con fuerza hasta que ve estrellas, aun cuando le está dando la espalda a Shimizu y no puede ver nada de todas formas. ¡Qué pensará Shimizu de ella!

―Lo siento, Shimizu-senpai, no quería…

A su espalda, la risa de Shimizu vuelve a sorprenderla. Hitoka gira el rostro apenas sin pretenderlo. Shimizu tiene su camiseta a medio quitar, con los brazos cruzados frente a sus pechos, pero está sonriendo divertida. Hitoka fija su vista en su rostro, en la forma en que muerde su labio inferior antes de hablar.

―No me molesta…, Hitoka-chan ―Shimizu vuelve a darle la espalda, mientras acaba de quitarse la camiseta y comienza a desprender su pantalón, indiferente a los ojos de Hitoka sobre ella―. Cuando comencé la universidad, trabajé en una agencia de modelos unos meses, para ahorrar algo de dinero ―le cuenta, con tono amable―. No es que uno acabe por acostumbrarse pero… tendré que cambiarme varias veces hoy. Aun así, sí que es un poco vergonzoso. Gracias, Hitoka-chan.

Shimizu le dedica una enorme sonrisa desde el otro lado del perchero. A pesar de las prendas allí dispuestas, que ocultan gran parte de su cuerpo, hay poca cosa que la imaginación de Hitoka no pueda rellenar. Asiente, con los dedos frente a los ojos y las mejillas encendidas antes de volver a voltear y esperar a que Shimizu vuelva a vestirse con uno de sus diseños. Siente que el corazón late desbocadamente contra su pecho, y Hitoka se muerde el labio recordándose que es una profesional, que al menos pretende serlo, que Shimizu-senpai se merece más que sus hormonas de adolescente.

Aprieta sus manos contra sus mejillas con fuerza. Tienen un par de horas por delante y Hitoka no podrá cumplir con su tarea de fotografiarla si no logra controlar el temblor de sus manos. Resulta aún más difícil cuando Shimizu le dice que puede voltear, y se encuentra con su mirada cohibida y sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. Quizás después de todo, el desinterés con el que había hecho caso omiso a su privacidad no era tan cierto.

Hitoka reconoce el diseño al instante, es una suerte de vestido inspirado en las formas y la historia del kimono, hechos de tantos retazos como tiene la pared de su estudio, colores cuidados y medidos. Es el diseño que Shimizu venía batallando desde un comienzo y que había acabado la noche anterior. Resulta difícil concentrarse en él cuando Shimizu fija su mirada en ella.

―¿Qué piensas?

Es difícil encontrar palabras para responderle. Frente a ella se superponen Shimizu, vestida en pijama la mañana de los sábados cuando Hitoka visitó el apartamento; Shimizu, correcta y severa en el mostrador de la biblioteca, Shimizu, a medio desvestir hace unos momentos, los breteles de su sujetador algo caídos sobre sus hombros; Shimizu, deslumbrante en aquel maravilloso diseño.

―Es fabuloso ―logra decir, cargada de admiración y, abrumada por las imágenes que atacan su mente, no puede evitar agregar con honestidad―: Luces hermosa, Shimizu-san.

La sonrisa de Shimizu es cegadora, toda dientes y llena de risa, pero es el leve sonrojo que se dispersa por el puente de su nariz hasta abarcar todas sus mejillas lo que hace que Hitoka contenga la respiración como si le hubieran propinado una patada directo en el pecho. Entre ellas se propaga un silencio cargado, Hitoka no sabe qué hacer con sus manos y se afirma con fuerza a la correa de su cámara, colgando de su cuello. Ordena a sus pulmones a funcionar, ruega a sus cuerdas vocales que le obedezcan, pero cuando logra formular el nombre de Shimizu en su lengua, ella se le adelanta, su voz apenas un susurro que ha perdido su fuerza―: Creo que será mejor que comencemos.

Hitoka asiente, mordiéndose el labio y conjura una sonrisa que no logra cubrir la confusión que siente en el pecho.

 

 

+

 

 

El desfile dura un suspiro.

O así le parece a Hitoka. Especialmente el tiempo que Shimizu tiene para presentar sus diseños le parece absolutamente insignificante e insuficiente. Hitoka ha visto cada una de esas prendas nacer de la nada, de trozos de telas como los que Shimizu coloca en su pared, un retazo de vacío que se han convertido en aquellas maravillosas creaciones que aparecen y se desvanecen frente a su cámara con una rapidez que no corresponde a la que está acostumbrada. Apenas había podido hablar con Shimizu unos momentos antes de que diera comienzo, y luego tuvo que esperar toda una hora entera a que fuera su turno.

Todo parece correr más rápido que Hitoka, en un maratón por acabar el curso y que sus momentos con Shimizu se desvanezcan por completo.

La semana previa se había deslizado por sus dedos con igual celeridad. Hitoka, dedicada a su proyecto de fin de curso, había ocupado gran parte de su tiempo en desarrollar el ensayo de diez páginas que acompañará a su exposición, y el armado de la exposición había consumido sus energías. En esa carrera contra el tiempo, los pocos minutos que vio a Shimizu se redujeron a su encierro en la biblioteca, donde Shimizu le había sonreído más de una vez desde su siempre presente puesto detrás del mostrador.

Cuando el desfile acaba, y la multitud se dispersa, Hitoka se queda unos momentos en su sitio, dejando que el momento la traspase y robe un suspiro de sus labios. Considera si será un atrevimiento esperar a Shimizu, seguramente querrá salir a festejar con sus amigos, ahora que ha terminado con sus proyectos y puede finalmente respirar, al igual que lo hará Hitoka una vez comience su exposición. Shimizu no le había dicho nada al respecto. Hitoka había visto a Sugawara-san levantarse e ir por ella cuando bajó de la pasarela. ¿Y si su presencia la molestaba? ¿Y si Shimizu ya se marchó sin notificarla? Hitoka se recuerda que no tendría por qué hacerlo. Pero…

Hitoka quisiera, aun así, felicitarla.

Sin decidirse a ir a buscarla, se sienta en la escalera lateral de la biblioteca a esperarla, con el corazón latiéndole en la punta de los dedos con los que sostiene su cámara.

En la realidad, el desfile había durado más de dos largas horas, donde la clase de Shimizu había desfilado sus diseños. Hitoka se había dedicado a fotografiar más los pies de la gente que las prendas en los que todos seguramente habían puesto igual empeño que Shimizu-senpai, y solamente había centrado su vista en la pasarela cuando ella había entrado en escena, en el momento exacto para intercambiar miradas. Hitoka había levantado ambos pulgares en apoyo, con una sonrisa emocionada que está segura Shimizu había correspondido.

Ahora, sentada en la escalera, se dedica a mirar las fotografías que tiene en su cámara: del desfile, de su proyecto, de la última sesión de fotos. Lo hace con un rubor permanente sobre las mejillas.

Así es como la encuentra Shimizu, varios minutos después.

―Gracias por esperarme ―le dice, a pies de la escalera, quitando ese mechón rebelde de cabello que siempre se posa sobre sus ojos, con una mano y dedicándole una sonrisa cuidada a Hitoka.

Hitoka asiente, pues sus cuerdas vocales no le responden. Apaga la cámara, y la guarda en su mochila, la cual pone a sus hombros cuando se levanta, aferrándose a sus correas con sus dedos. Shimizu luce bellísima, de esa forma tan diferente que lo hace detrás de la cámara, con uno de sus diseños ceñidos a su cuerpo. De pie, allí, con el campus de fondo y su sonrisa reflejada en la fachada de la biblioteca, Shimizu le recuerda que ahora son amigas ellas también―por supuesto que esperaba Hitoka siguiera allí después de todo. Hitoka no sabe cómo congeniar la serie de sentimientos contradictorios que se atoran en su pecho. Con pasos pequeños baja la escalera hasta que sus rostros están a la misma altura.

―Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho, Hitoka-chan ―Shimizu la mira expectante, su sonrisa tímida, sus lentes algo por debajo de dónde usualmente se apoyan sobre su nariz. Hitoka resiste la tentación de empujarlos hasta ponerlos en su posición.

Niega, con intención.

―No. Para nada, Shimizu-san―. Hitoka continúa sacudiendo la cabeza hasta que escucha la ligera risa de Shimizu en el aire, y detiene su movimiento. Inhala profundo un momento, antes de continuar―: Ha sido un placer, el desfile… poder ayudar. Soy yo quien debe de darte las gracias.

―Oh, no, no. De eso nada, aun debo de recompensarte tus horas, y soy yo quien… mi trabajo no sería la mitad de lo que es sin tu ayuda, Hitoka-chan.

La sinceridad en las palabras de Shimizu no le deja interrumpirla, tampoco lo hace la intensidad de su mirada, pero son sus labios sobre su mejilla lo que finalmente le hacen sentir que sus piernas no pueden soportar su peso.

―Gracias, Hitoka-chan.

Shimizu le sonríe con todos los dientes, es un gesto poco grácil pero sentido que hace que el corazón de Hitoka quiera salirse de su cavidad. Asiente, nuevamente incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Por un momento, se deja imaginar que quizás lo que está viendo en la expresión de Shimizu es lo mismo que se encierra en los latidos en su pecho. Que le está ofreciendo algo más que su sentida amistad. Es un deseo tan fuerte que teme cometer alguna idiotez, decir algo que no debe decir, como suele ser su costumbre, y aprieta los labios con fuerza, conteniendo sus sentimientos detrás de ellos. Hitoka no se atreve a imaginarlo siquiera. ¡Es una locura! ¡Qué cosas está pensando!

Baja la vista y se muerde el labio, buscando las palabras para explicarle a Shimizu cuán importante han sido estas semanas para ella pero sólo encuentra vergüenza.

Levanta la vista cuando escucha unas voces llamándolas. A lo lejos, Sugawara y Michimiya se acercan, y Shimizu vuelve su sonrisa hacia ellos, aun emocionada.

―Será mejor que vayamos, Suga prometió pagar la cena para festejar ―le dice, con voz suave cuando vuelve su vista a Hitoka.

Hitoka asiente. Sigue sintiendo el nudo en la garganta, ese que no le deja moverse, aun cuando Shimizu toma una de sus manos para arrastrarla hacia sus amigos. Los pies de Hitoka se mantienen firmes en su sitio y Shimizu se voltea con preocupación.

―¿Hitoka-chan?

―Antes de ir… ―Hitoka cierra los ojos y toma valor. Siente un vacío en el estómago y siente el sudor acumularse en su piel donde Shimizu aun sostiene su mano―me gustaría pedirte un favor.

Shimizu asiente, y aprieta su mano, su pulgar rozando el reverso de su mano, instándole a continuar―: Por supuesto, Hitoka. Lo que sea.

―Ven a mi exposición… me gustaría que la vieras.

Hitoka no se atreve a mirarla mientras espera su respuesta, ni siquiera está muy segura por qué ha hecho esa invitación. Se recuerda que no le ha hablado a Shimizu de su proyecto y se siente repentinamente mareada. Sabe que debería haberlo hecho, ha esperado el momento adecuado para explicarle―duda mucho que éste sea el momento perfecto.

Shimizu sigue sosteniendo su mano, su tacto suave y certero, recordándole que no se ha movido ni un paso, a pesar de que sus amigos siguen llamándola. La risa de Shimizu siempre logra sorprenderla en los momentos más inesperados. Es una cosa pequeña allí entre ellas, casi cómplice, y cuando Hitoka levanta la vista es para verla asentir.

―Por supuesto, Hitoka. No pienso perdérmela por nada del mundo.

 

 

+

 

 

Hitoka se siente histérica. Hinata se ríe de ella a su lado, le recuerda que ese es su estado normal y sólo levanta las manos en señal de paz cuando Hitoka le dirige una mirada cargada de mal humor. Están en medio de la biblioteca, en medio del caos de estudiantes que preparan su exposición de fin de curso al igual que ella. Aunque Hitoka sabe que está todo pronto, que ya entregó su informe, no puede evitar el peso de la incertidumbre que se asienta en su estómago ni el vibrar nervioso de sus manos.

Siempre se siente algo desorientada cuando debe presentar un proyecto, pero hoy hay una carga especial en su corazón: el mensaje de su exposición es más que un simple proyecto universitario. Hinata choca hombro contra hombro cuando Hitoka finalmente se aleja a observar el panel que contiene sus fotografías, una línea de tiempo que pretende responder una pregunta que Shimizu-san le hizo varias semanas atrás: _¿dónde encuentras tu inspiración?_

Sus palabras la habían seguido a casa aquella noche, y enredada entre sus sábanas, con la cámara entre sus piernas, había puesto el título de su proyecto en una hoja nueva de su libreta.

―Es fabulosa, Yacchan ―le dice cuando Hitoka se atreve a mirarlo, con una sonrisa blanca y enorme, y vuelve a chocar sus hombros. En sus mejillas, aún hay rastros de pintura, de la pieza que él entregó para su clase, expuesta un par de pasillos más hacia el interior del recinto―. Sacarás la mejor nota.

Hitoka asiente, sin prestarle verdadera atención a sus palabras, la vista fija en sus fotografías. Se siente expuesta. Frente a todo pronóstico, no es la posibilidad de fallar la materia lo que le mantuvo la noche en vela. Sigue recordando las palabras de Shimizu, cuando había aceptado su invitación a la exposición. Entonces, pensó que quizás―quizás, podría expresar con fotografías lo que no había podido poner en palabras: cuánto aprecia la confianza que Shimizu puso en ella, el valor de sus consejos y sus palabras, cuán importante había resultado su amistad. Pero ahora, con el fruto de su trabajo dispuesto delante de ella sin tapujos ni distracciones, siente que quizás haya dicho demasiado.

No hay una sola fotografía de Hitoka entre aquellas expuestas, pero resulta casi como verse a un espejo. Quizás Sugawara también llamaría a esto la _shoji_ de su alma.

Hitoka se muerde el labio inferior, entrelaza sus manos delante de su cuerpo y se balancea, inquieta. Invitar a Shimizu había sido una terrible idea.

―¿No crees… ―no sabe lo que quiere preguntar, pero su mejor amigo la observa atento antes de volver la vista a la exposición.

―Creo que es perfecta. De verdad ―Hinata se gira hacia las puertas, el reloj gira sus manecillas, Takeda-sensei controla que todo esté en su debido lugar―. Le encantará.

Hinata habla en un susurro cuando dice aquello, una sonrisa cómplice que enrojece las mejillas de Hitoka. Se siente atravesada, un quejido anudado en su garganta que la deja sin réplica. ¡El muy traidor! Si al menos estuviera burlándose de ella, pero Hitoka sabe que Hinata lo hace con la mejor intención. No ha dejado de insistirle en la última semana que debe decirle algo a Shimizu, de instarla a invitarla a una cita. La sola idea le produce un sudor en el cuerpo que le quita el aire.

―¿Crees… Yo… Ah… ―se siente pequeña. Está segura que es demasiado obvio, la manera en que su corazón late a través de aquellas fotografías. Esto ha sido terrible idea. Está segura, quizás debería pedirle a Shimizu que no venga, ese debería haber sido su favor. Pero no sabe otra manera de agradecerle. Por todo. Imagina su vergüenza, en el futuro, quizás tan grande que deba dejar la universidad, incapaz de volver a poner un pie en aquella biblioteca mientras Shimizu-senpai esté en ella. Imagina que sería peor salir corriendo ahora.

La mano de Hinata en su hombro la trae a tierra, respira hondo y asiente.

―Le encantará, Yacchan ―le dice, mientras aprieta su hombro, antes de despedirse y encaminarse hacia su propia exposición. Hitoka en ese momento, se atreve a creerle.

Su seguridad no dura más que un segundo porque justo antes de que Takeda-sensei alcance el espacio de Hitoka, ella recibe la notificación de un mensaje de Shimizu en su teléfono.

_Estoy llegando_.

Dos palabras bastan para acelerarle el corazón, quizás correr y salir de allí no sea tan mala idea después de todo. Pero Shimizu no ha hecho más que ofrecerle compresión y paciencia, lo menos que puede hacer es tomar suficiente valor para enfrentarse a los próximos minutos. Con la presencia de su profesor, haciendo las rondas correspondientes por los proyectos de todos sus alumnos, recuerda que esto no sólo lo verá Shimizu sino que lo hará toda la universidad y se siente extremadamente infantil por la vergüenza que se apodera de su cuello. Expuesta.

Si Takeda-sensei nota algo, no dice nada. Se limita a asentir con una sonrisa en los labios, un gesto de orgullo en sus ojos que sorprende a Hitoka.

―Has hecho un buen trabajo, Yachi-san ―le dice su profesor, y Hitoka le agradece sus palabras con una pequeña inclinación―. Me ha gustado mucho tu ensayo también. Espero que veamos más de esta Yachi en el futuro, tienes mucho para ofrecer.

Cuando Hitoka se endereza, intentando agradecer las palabras de su profesor, se encuentra con la mirada de Shimizu a la distancia. Aquello Takeda-sensei sí parece notarlo, porque le dedica una sonrisa y se excusa, mientras sigue su recorrido de la exposición. Definitivamente, expuesta.

Hitoka dedica una mirada a su exposición y es repentinamente consciente que Shimizu sigue sin saber qué encontrará allí. Hitoka había considerado contarle en más de una ocasión, pero la cobardía había ganado cada vez, y aquí están ahora. La desesperación de no haber pedido su permiso se acumula en su garganta y cuando Shimizu finalmente la alcanza, la disculpa brota de sus labios, sin restricciones.

―Lo siento tanto, Shimizu-senpai. ―Hitoka se dobla en dos, los ojos le arden tanto como las mejillas, pero se obliga a no frotarlos con el reverso de sus manos.

Shimizu levanta su rostro con una mano en la mejilla de Hitoka. Su sonrisa es más contenida, quizás porque su nariz está llena de arrugas, la confusión escrita en todo su rostro. ―¿Lo sientes?

Hitoka asiente, aun con el rostro en mano de Shimizu. ¡Cómo si ya no tuviera suficientes razones para sentirse histérica! Se siente un poco tonta, debería…―. Debería haber pedido tu consentimiento, Shimizu-senpai.

Continúa asintiendo, casi mecánicamente, y sólo se detiene cuando Shimizu finalmente se gira hacia la serie de fotografías allí expuestas. Sus dedos un roce frágil sobre su mejilla.

¡Qué orgullosa se había sentido Hitoka cuando pensó el tema para su exposición! ¡Cuán avergonzada se siente ahora! Trata de que los nervios no le consuman por dentro, sus ojos fijos en Shimizu, los de Shimizu en las fotografías. Fotografías de su estudio, de ella, de todo el proceso de las últimas semanas. Detalles insignificantes que sólo ellas saben reconocer: los dedos de Shimizu al coser, los rastros que las agujas había dejado al pinchar sus dedos, los tres platos vacíos luego de la cena, el reflejo de las sombras de Shimizu y Sugawara en la fachada de la biblioteca, los pies de ambas bajo la mesa del pequeño estudio del 5A.

Shimizu parte los labios, pero ninguna palabra sale de ellos. Hitoka alisa su falda, intenta enderezarse con la mayor dignidad, pero no se atreve a mirarla cuando agrega―: Debería haber pedido tu permiso, Shimizu-san.

Shimizu no dice nada. Hitoka se aventura a mirarla un segundo. Continua mirando embelesada aquellas fotografías, y Hitoka puede sentir más disculpas acumularse en su garganta. En su interior, siente el impulso de clarificar su significado… de explicarle que quería darle las gracias, que por ello la invitó aquí, que esta exposición no existiría en absoluto sin ella. Se siente tan abrumada que busca instintivamente por las correas de su cámara para que la mantengan de pie, pero sobre su cuello hoy no hay nada. Le toman por sorpresa las manos de Shimizu sobre las suyas en el aire.

―Es… Son… oh, Hitoka.

Shimizu está sonriendo. Es una sonrisa abierta, que llega a sus ojos y se extiende por la biblioteca de forma que envuelve a Hitoka y le hace sentir que sus pies no tocan el suelo. Bajo el armazón de sus lentes, Shimizu luce un color carmín que refleja el que Hitoka siente en sus propias mejillas y que hace juego con la cinta que Shimizu lleva en el cabello. Aquella que Hitoka le prestó ya varios días atrás y que se había negado en aceptarla de vuelta.

Hay algo en la manera en que Shimizu le observa que hace a Hitoka creer que Shimizu está viendo a través de ella. Shimizu entrelaza los dedos de una de sus manos antes de volver la vista a las fotografías, el rubor aparente en su rostro. Su voz suena como una confesión cuando habla―: Gracias. Son, _oh, Hitoka_ , son hermosas. Eres maravillosa.

Los labios de Shimizu vuelven a posarse en la mejilla de Hitoka como lo hicieron sólo un par de días atrás, al acabar el desfile, sólo que esta vez se acercan peligrosamente a sus labios. Hitoka se siente enrojecer y oculta su rostro detrás de su mano libre, avergonzada. La risa de Shimizu le hace cosquillas en la piel.

Se quedan observando la exposición unos momentos en silencio, sus manos entrelazadas, sus rostros ruborizados. Por ahora, no resulta necesario decir nada.

Hitoka se fija en el título de su exposición y, por una vez, se permite admitir que hizo un buen trabajo; cumplir con la premisa de Takeda-sensei; contar más de lo que puede ver el ojo:

_En las pequeñas cosas, por Yachi Hitoka_.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dato curioso, aunque no lo especifico en el fic, la universidad a la van es la Universidad de Musashino, y [así](https://78.media.tumblr.com/3de7f8ff3a53cd241bc1dd49468f48ec/tumblr_inline_p559mz4NTQ1qb6ovm_540.jpg) es como luce su biblioteca (y su escalera lateral!!). 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre, kudos y comentarios alimentan el alma y las musas.


End file.
